Le lycée, une galère
by lafandedward
Summary: Edward entre au lycée. Il n'est pas particulièrement heureux d'y être et son cas ne s'arrange pas lorsqu'il se retrouve avec le professeur principal le moins indulgent, monsieur Mustang, professeur de chimie. Et sa rencontre avec Envy chamboule encore plus le "petit" blond...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1  
Je m'activai pour enfiler mon grand manteau rouge alors que la tartine entre mes dents menaçait de s'écraser sur le parquet.

-Dépêche-toi Ed! gronda Alphonse anxieux.  
-J'me dépêche, c'est juste compliqué de manger, de faire son sac et d'attacher son manteau en même temps!  
-Je t'avais dit de te lever plus tôt et de le préparer hier soir mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête!  
Dès que j'eu passé la bandoulière de mon sac au dessus de mon épaule, Al me prit par le poignet, m'obligeant à presser le pas. J'engloutis rapidement la tartine de confiture puis demandai:  
-Pourquoi t'es si pressé? Y'a pas le feu au lac.  
-C'est la rentrée Ed, alors autant faire bonne impression dès la première classe du lycée pas comme en sixième! me reprocha Al presque méchamment.  
C'est vrai qu'à cause de ma fainéantise et de mon appétit, nous étions arrivés avec une heure de retard dès notre premier jour au collège. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute! Après tout, à quoi ça pouvait servir d'aller apprendre ce que je savais déjà? J'avais perdu 12 ans de ma vie entre ses murs alors que j'aurais su plus pendant trois jours dans une bibliothèque.  
-Ed! pesta Alphonse alors que je ralentissais le rythme.  
Je repris du poil de la bête pour accélérer. Nous arrivâmes finalement.  
En chemin, nous avions été surpris par une violente averse. Mais Al ne s'était pas arrêté pour s'abriter et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester seul.  
Et c'est dégoulinant d'eau gelée que j'arrivai sous le préau. J'aperçu Russell, notre ami de toujours et, surtout, fameux complice de connerie. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'interpeller car dès qu'il me vit, il explosa de rire.  
-Tu as l'air d'un chaton blasé avec cette allure, se moqua-t-il en se maintenant les côtes.  
-Qui est aussi petit qu'un haricot rouge qu'on pourrait l'écraser super facilement?! m'enrageai-je aussitôt.  
-Toujours aussi susceptible, remarqua le garçon en se calmant.  
-Je ne suis pas susceptible, boudai-je.  
Je croisai les bras puis soupirai-je:  
-Tu as vu dans quelle classe j'étais en regardant?  
-Edward Elric, 2nde9 avec Russell Tringahm, Alphonse Heiderich et Winry Rockbell, énonça Sheska fière de sa mémoire.  
C'est vrai qu'elle nous impressionnant toujours avec sa mémoire d'éléphant. La dernière fois qu'Al lui avait prêté un livre, elle avait pu lui réciter tous les chapitres sans faute!  
-En prof principal on a Mr Mustang, prof de chimie, finit pas ajouter Russell.  
-Mustang? C'est pas une marque de voiture ça? remarquai-je.  
-Euh... si je crois.  
J'essorai mon manteau imbibé d'eau. Mes cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et ressemblaient à un gros sac de nœuds. Je soufflai -nouvelle journée sans aucun charisme. Ne trouvant plus Alphonse au milieu de la foule d'élève, je lui envoyai:  
"T'es ou?"  
"Je cherche ma classe, je crois que je suis en 2nde3. Mais je suis pas sur de connaitre quelqu'un."  
"C'est nul qu'on soit pas dans la même classe."  
"J'te le fait pas dire. On va devoir se taper les chemins jusqu'a la maison tout seul."  
"Ouais."  
Je bloquai le clavier le mon portable. Ça faisait 6 ans qu'on n'avait pas été séparé à l'école.  
-Ça va pas chaton? dit Russell d'un ton moqueur.  
-Ferme-la, m'énervai-je.  
-Al n'est pas avec nous alors tu vas être encore plus embêtant que d'habitude.  
-Qui est embêtant?!  
Russell sourit. Il m'observa un instant puis me fit:  
-T'as bien reçu un uniforme pour le lycée, non?  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je sais pas si tu as fait attention mais, tout le monde est en uniforme.  
Je baissai les yeux.  
-Quoi? questionna le grand blond, ne me dit pas que...  
-Si! J'ai commandé un uniforme de taille moyenne toujours trop grand! hurlai-je, mais c'est pas moyen, c'est gigantesque!  
-T'as pas recommandé après?  
-Bah... si.  
-Et?  
Je croisai nerveusement les bras. Russell éclata de rire.  
-Non?! C'était toujours trop petit?!  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Je te dis que non!  
-T'es minuscule!  
-Qui est minuscule, espèce de microbe?! criai-je.  
La cloche retentit. Russell continua à rire sans s'arrêter me suivant pour ne pas se perdre.  
-Hello, Edo! me lança Winry en courant vers moi.  
Elle m'embrassa puis jeta un coup d'œil à Russell qui se tordait toujours autant de rire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui? demanda la jeune blonde intriguée.  
-Wi... Winry, fit-il à bout de souffle, devine... devine pourquoi il n'a pas son uniforme!  
Il se remit à rire.  
-Sans importance, conclus-je en le laissant dans son fou rire infernal.  
Winry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Venant de Russell, ce n'était pas anodin qu'il rit comme ça. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers une salle de chimie pour retrouver notre prof principal -logique. La porte de la salle était déjà ouverte alors nous nous installâmes. Russell se calmait doucement. Je remarquai des regards glisser dans me direction.  
Bon, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas très discret. Manteau rouge, pantalon de cuir noir, débardeur noir, chaussures compensées, cheveux tressés... personne ne me ressemblait. Et je le souhaitais. Je ne me trouvais pas beau. A vrai dire, je détestai surtout cette masse au milieu de mon visage qui ne ressemblait pas à un nez.  
Je posai ma joue au creux de ma main. Je m'ennuyais. Autant aujourd'hui que les autres jours de l'année où il y avait cours.  
Le prof de chimie fit son entrée, nous saluant vaguement.  
Il était beau. Assez jeune aussi. De courts cheveux noirs, des yeux d'onyx, une peau laiteuse... et une expression satanique et absolument insupportable!  
Si je l'avais vu en dehors des cours, j'aurais juré qu'il était tout sauf prof. Il avait un air rebelle avec sa chemise au col détaché, aux manches remontées et à la cravate encore détachée. J'aurais juré qu'il sortait du lit.  
Le prof jeta sa mallette sur le bureau et s'assit en frottant son front avec sa paume. Il marmonna d'incompréhensibles phrases avant de commencer l'appel.  
Il arriva très rapidement à mon nom.  
-Edward Elric, appela-t-il en regardant qui lèverait la main.  
Je soulevai péniblement le bras. Le prof me jeta un regard foudroyant dès qu'il me vit.  
-Et ton uniforme? me demanda-t-il.  
Russell explosa de rire.  
-Trop petit, rit-il.  
Le prof eu un sourire amusé. Je suis sûr qu'il avait une envie folle de me demander de me lever. Mais de toute façon, je ne lui aurais pas obéit. Si c'est pour me faire honte, non merci.  
Le prof reprit l'appel.  
Dès qu'il eu appelé Winry -R en fin d'alphabet donc Rockbell toujours dernier-, le prof nous distribua les carnets -inutile...- puis les emplois du temps -très intéressant!-. J'étais si impatient de voir mes horaires que je le lui arrachai presque des mains. Et, malheur, je ne finissais jamais avant 17h. Le matin pouvait encore aller -9h, 9h, 10h, 9h et 8h. Mais le soir! J'aller passer... 29h en cours!  
J'étais révolté contre cet emploi du temps pourris.  
-Un problème, Elric? me demanda sadiquement le professeur.  
-Non aucun, ironisai-je les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.  
-Eh bien, lis-nous le règlement du lycée puisque tu es si en forme, grogna-t-il.  
-Certainement, fis-je en levant les yeux.  
Toujours la même réaction. Tous les ans, remarquant mon insolence, les profs me faisaient lire ce fichu règlement, espérant que je sois plus "respectueux". Mais rien ne changeait et l'établissement refusait de se séparer de moi -pour mon intelligence et mes notes, pas pour ma personne. Etonnement, je n'avais jamais eu d'heures de colles. Mais étrangement, cette année je sentais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir sans dégât. Ce prof n'avait pas l'air à être du genre à respecter les élèves, et je n'allais pas faire exception. Je crois même que ça allait être pire vu que je n'avais aucun respect pour mes aînés. Je lus très rapidement un article puis m'endormit sur mon bureau tellement l'ennui me pesait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je soupirai de dégoût en regardant la première page de punition de mon carnet déjà autographié par ce Mustang.  
"Dort en cours. Non sérieux. Une heure de colle le 4/09. R. Mustang."  
Donc demain, j'aurais ma première heure de colle depuis que j'ai commencé l'école à cause de ce tout petit dodo et de ce prof. Les boules. Russell m'abandonna vite au milieu de la cour pour une envie pressante. J'étais seul et déprimé. Par reflexe, je continuai à avancer. Je commençai à sérieusement me demander si tous mes amis m'avaient délaissé lorsqu'un grand brun aux cheveux longs me fonça dedans.  
-Fait gaffe petite! me lança-t-il.  
-Qui c'est que tu traites de petite, sale androgyne?! hurlai-je.  
-Oula, excuse-moi nabot, fit-il si ironiquement que je répliquai à nouveau.  
-Je ne suis pas un nabot! C'est toi qui est trop grand!  
-C'est toi qui le dit, minable petit haricot.  
Son sourire éternellement satisfait m'énerva d'autant plus que je tentai de lui envoyer mon poing dans le visage. Mais il para mon coup et m'envoya valser sur le sol. Contrôlé par la rage, je m'élançai encore vers lui pour le mater. Il évitait mes coups avec une telle facilité que s'en était presque époustouflant. Insensible à ce manière de percevoir les choses, je lançai mon poing vers son nez.  
Et alors, que j'allais le toucher, deux pions nous séparèrent.  
-Ne le laisse pas s'échapper, Havoc! hurlèrent les deux pions qui me tenaient par les épaules.  
-Facile à dire, ne lâchez pas le petit!  
Je fus d'autant plus agité.  
Les trois pions nous collèrent tous les deux dans une salle ou un 4e plus petit et innocent attendait. Un professeur entra en catastrophe, suivit de mon prof principal.  
-C'est eux, prévint le 4e en remontant ses lunettes.  
-Nous avons réussit à les contrôler, fit remarquer celui qui semblait s'appeler Havoc.  
-Bien les gars, laissez-nous avec ces deux là, on va les remettre dans le droit chemin, fit mon prof presque enragé.  
Les quatre pions sortirent. Mustang claqua fortement ses paumes contre le bureau puis hurla:  
-La honte que vous nous infligez!  
-Royounet ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des crosses, s'amusait l'autre.  
Il avait l'air assez amusant ce prof là. Il appelait Mustang, Royounet, la honte! Pourtant, il avait un style plutôt sérieux -si on ne prenait pas en compte ce sourire idiot qui lui traversait le visage. Lunettes carrées, yeux verts, cheveux bruns repoussé en arrière... il avait l'air d'un vieux prof pourtant encore gamin.  
-C'est comme même pas sympa de vous battre dès le premier jour, vous auriez pu attendre demain c'aurait été la CPE et pas nous devant vous, fit comiquement le prof.  
-Edward! me fit sursauter l'autre, déjà 1h de colle et une bagarre en un jour! Tu commences bien l'année.  
Je vis l'affreux grand brun à mes côtés pouffer de rire à la simple prononciation de mon prénom.  
-Attends que je sache le tient, persifflai-je entre mes dents.  
-Vous allez être heureux, grogna mon prof avec un sourire sadique, ce soir, je n'ai rien de prévu. Vous allez bien vouloir rester au lycée jusqu'à 18h?  
-Désolé monsieur, ironisa le grand brun, mais je finis à 18h alors vous allez vous taper ce nabot tout seul.  
-Répète un peu pour voir?! m'enrageai-je.  
-Edward! me rappela à l'ordre le prof -il s'adoucit sadiquement puis reprit, eh bien, à la demande d'Envy, nous allons décaler cette heure de 18h à 19h.  
-C'est pas cool ça les gars, fit l'autre prof.  
Je gloussai. Le gars à côté de moi s'appelait Envy? C'est trop craignos! Je préfère mille fois mon nom.  
-Dans la cour! ordonna mon prof.  
-À tout à l'heure Mr Hugues, dit Envy comme s'il s'en foutait de terminer à 19h.  
Je m'extirpai dans la foule de la cour, espérant ne plus tomber sur cet insupportable androgyne.  
Je retrouvai Al qui parlait avec Russell.  
-Bah t'étais où? me posa Russell.  
-En train de me faire remonter les bretelles par notre prof principal parce que je me suis battu.  
-Tu t'es battus?! cria Alphonse, purée Ed va falloir que t'apprennes à te contrôler. Izumi va pas apprécier.  
-Déjà que t'as eu 1h de colle parce que tu dormais, gloussa Russell amusé.  
-Ed! Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais des efforts! s'exapéra Al.  
-Mais...  
-Y'a pas de mais. Si tu fais pas d'effort, on ne pourra sortir. Izumi, elle, tient ses paroles.  
-Quoi?! Toi aussi Al?! s'extasie notre ami.  
-Non mais sans Ed, les sorties ça n'est pas drôle. Y'a que lui pour nous faire rire sans le vouloir.  
-Et pour nous attirer toute sorte d'emmerde, complétai-je.  
-C'est vrai que la dernière fois, le serveur du bar -parce qu'on fait croire qu'on a 18 ans- t'avais bien dans sa ligne de mire, se moqua encore Russell.  
-Je sais pas ce qu'il me trouve. J'ai un gros nez et je suis moche.  
-On ne dira plus rien sur le sujet puisque tu sais ce qu'on en pense, pesta Al.  
La sonnerie retentit. Nous retournâmes tous en cours.  
La journée se trouva être encore plus ennuyante que d'habitude. En arrivant dans la salle, tout le monde avait rit de ma maladresse car je m'étais écroulé sur un sac dans l'allée. Il n'y avait que moi pour faire ça. Je crois que j'étais le plus maladroit du monde. Mais Winry m'avait dit que ce côté me donnait un charme étrange mais agréable. Elle avait ajouté que si j'étais seulement bagarreur, insolent et je ne sais trop quoi d'autre... je ne serais pas du tout apprécié.  
La dernière sonnerie tonna dans ma tête comme une arrivée en enfers. J'allais retrouver cet Envy. Ahhhhh! Je n'en avais pas du tout envie! Mustang m'ordonna de me rapprocher -étant donné que j'étais au dernier rang. Le grand brun arriva peu après. Il s'assit à l'autre bout de la rangée me toisant au passage. Cette soirée allait être longue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Envy suivait Mustang des yeux. Je lus sur ses lèvres:  
"Trois, deux, un..."  
Un portable sonna. Le prof répondit nonchalamment.  
-Ah! Oui, attends, je suis en cours, je sors.  
Il nous ordonna de garder le silence et d'être sage avant de sortir. Envy sourit:  
-Ce n'est pas très malin, ça fait 2 ans que la même personne l'appelle à cette heure.  
-La même personne?  
-Une femme en tout cas. A chaque fois, c'est une femme. Elle a toujours une voix sensuelle.  
-C'est un dragueur ce prof?  
-Pire! Il couche avec toutes les femmes! Il en a toujours une nouvelle! Ca a l'air de le faire chier tout ça. Mais j'm'en fous...  
-T'es en terminale? interrogeai-je étonné.  
-Ouais. Et toi t'es en 2nde à mon avis. T'es assez mignon et plutôt sexy pour ton âge.  
Je ne répondis pas, gêné par ses propos. Envy s'approcha de moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Timide ou coincé? demanda-t-il.  
-Aucun des deux! hurlai-je.  
-Je pencherais plus pour coincé alors.  
Le brun s'approcha si près de moi que je grimaçai et le repoussai.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! m'énervai-je.  
-Je te trouve super beau, nabot, avoua-t-il avec un sourire si large que je me demandai si ce n'était pas une blague.  
Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine. Ce mec était complètement dérangé! Il me draguait, je ne rêvais pas!  
-T'es si coincé que t'arrives même pas à prononcer un mot, se moqua-t-il.  
-Je ne suis pas coincé!  
-Je parie que tu t'enfermes à double tours dans ta chambre, que t'as ta couverture sur les genoux et que tu mets la musique à fond quand tu te masturbes, me dit-il le plus finement du monde.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas!  
Il amena son visage face au mien puis se retira ébahis.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne te masturbes pas, gloussa-t-il.  
-C'est pas ta vie!  
-Non! C'est vrai? Tu ne te donnes même pas ce petit plaisir?  
-Et alors?  
-Mais t'es le mec le plus coincé du cul de cette Terre ma parole!  
-En quoi ça te regarde?! Oublie ça! hurlai-je honteux.  
-J'ai affaire à une jeune vierge alors, sourit-il.  
-Ne me compare pas à une fille! Et puis, je ne suis pas gays alors lâche-moi!  
Envy jeta un coup d'œil à mon pantalon.  
-Pourtant, ce pantalon de cuir est très aguicheur. Et il te moule très bien.  
Un sourire ravi apparu sur son visage cruel. Le prof entra dans la salle, épuisé par sa longue conversation avec cette dame. Envy ne s'écarta pas de moi et ma grimace ne fit que s'intensifier. Mustang nous regarda étonné puis dit à Envy:  
-Je suis désolé mais c'est mon élève alors va te chercher une autre proie.  
Un sourire brisa le visage glacé du prof. Mustang s'approcha de moi et m'écarta du brun qui ne perdit pas son expression satisfaite.  
-C'est la guerre, grinça Envy.  
L'heure se finit dans la minute. Complètement déstabilisé, je pris promptement mon sac avant de tomber après m'être pris les pieds dans la bandoulière. Je me relevai vivement puis courus vers la sortie. Dès que je fus à l'extérieur, je pris une bouffée d'air pour me préparer à la route seul.  
J'aurais voulu remercier Mustang de m'avoir habilement "sauvé" d'Envy mais je savais que ça allait finir mal. Alors autant garder le silence. Je le remercierais demain lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne. Comme ça, il pourra me mettre des heures de colles sans que je me foute la honte.  
Après 15 longues minutes de marche, je m'arrêtai. Izumi allait me passer un de ces savons. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon envie de rentrer s'atténua.  
-Besoins d'aide pour rentrer? me demanda Mustang à bord de sa Mercedes noire.  
-Non merci, je suis bientôt arrivé...  
-Bon, alors je te laisse.  
-Non attendez! hurlai-je.  
Mustang recula pour être à ma hauteur. Il me dévisagea en attendant que je lui déballe tout.  
-Je... je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure! Merci de m'avoir aidé à me sortir de ce pétrin!  
-Quel pétrin? fit innocemment mon professeur tout sourire.  
J'esquissai un sourire.  
-Allez, monte, m'invita Mustang d'un geste de tête.  
J'obéis. Dès que je fus assis et attaché, il m'interrogea:  
-Alors? Par où?  
-Près du collège. Vous voyez où c'est?  
-Oui. Mais c'est encore à 10 minutes à pieds. Comme fais-tu pour marcher sur ce chemin tous les matins?  
-J'ai un ami. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, cette année risque d'être longue.  
Mustang arrêta de moteur de sa Mercedes puis me proposa gentiment:  
-Je peux passer te chercher si tu veux. Tu commences aux mêmes horaires que moi sauf le jeudi.  
-Sans problèmes, m'enthousiasmai-je, mais que me vaut cette gentillesse subite?  
-Comment ça subite?  
-Vous avez passé la matinée à vous foutre de moi ou à me passer des savons.  
-Tu es insolent, tu n'as pas d'uniforme, tu dors en cours, tu te bats avec un terminal et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien? s'étonna-t-il.  
Effectivement, dit comme ça, ça le faisait moins.  
-En plus, reprit le prof en soupirant, tu es quelqu'un que je rêvais d'avoir dans ma classe. Tu es si intelligent que je suis heureux de te compter parmi les 9 de moyenne.  
-Vous avez baptisé les autres élèves, les 9 de moyenne?  
-Oui -sourire-, toi, je te gardais "chaton".  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT! m'enrageai-je.  
-Oui oui Edo-chaton, sourit-il satisfait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je rentrai à la maison, la tête dans les étoiles. J'étais muet et complètement déconnecté du monde. Je planai à 300 mètres. Je ne fis même pas attention à Izumi qui m'égueulait ardemment. Al me suivit des yeux un moment avant de venir me voir.  
-T'es dans un état post-orgasmique ou quoi? me demanda-t-il comiquement.  
Je tournai lentement la tête dans sa direction en lâchant un magnifique:  
"Hein...?"  
-Qu'est-ce t'as Ed? T'es pas dans ton état normal...  
-Dis Al?  
-Quoi?  
-Tu t'es déjà... mas... est-ce que...  
Je mimai maladroitement le geste. Al me dévisagea puis sourit:  
-Ah! Masturbé?  
Le rouge me monta au joue. Je fis "oui" de la tête. Al rit puis reprit:  
-Bien-sur! Qui ne l'a pas fait?  
Je baissai les yeux.  
-Bah moi, fis-je.  
-T'es triste à cause de ça? En même temps, y'a de quoi! Tu sais pas ce que tu manques!  
Je regardai mon entre-jambes.  
-Ca fait du bien? Mais c'est sale non?  
-Oui mais tu te laves les mains après. Mais franchement Ed, tu m'étonneras toujours. Je parie que quand Russell et moi on aura fait l'amour, t'auras découvert les joies de la masturbation.  
Je souris. Ca me faisait bizarre de parler de ça avec Al. Mais étrangement, ça me rassurait. Il aimait plaisanter sur ce sujet qui me faisait rougir.  
-Et est-ce que t'as déjà couché avec une fille? questionnai-je.  
-Non mais je sais que Russell l'a déjà fait avec un mec.  
-Avec un mec? m'interrogeai-je, comment est-ce qu'on fait ça?  
-Tu vas dans l'cul.  
-T'es direct toi, fis-je surpris par se façon de me le dire.  
-Mais c'est vrai!  
-Ca doit faire méga mal n'empêche.  
-Il m'a dit qu'au début oui mais que lorsque tu lubrifies bien l'entrée et que tu as fait les ciseaux avec les doigts dedans, c'est moins douloureux et c'est super.  
-C'est tout un stratagème, remarquai-je.  
-Ouais mais ça a l'air super agréable.  
Nous nous tûmes. Alphonse me regarda, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Ca m'étonne que tu ne t'accordes pas ce petit plaisir. Tu devrais essayer.  
-Ouais ouais peut-être.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5  
J'arrivai au lycée après 2 jours de repos. Izumi avait trouvé étrange que je ne dise rien lorsqu'elle m'avait grondé. Du coup, j'ai eu 2 jours pour réfléchir. J'avais l'impression d'être le moins mature de tout le lycée. Le petit puceau. Je devais si parano, que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait.  
Du coup, c'était jeudi. J'avais envoyé un SMS au prof mardi pour lui dire de ne pas passer. Et aujourd'hui était le seul jour où il ne pouvait pas passer me prendre. Al commençait à 8h. J'étais seul sur le chemin. Russell m'avait rejoins peut après mon arrivée.  
La matinée se passa aussi nullement que toutes les autres matinées. J'appris que mon heure de colle pour le petit dodo avait été déplacée.  
Le soir, alors que je m'endormais encore, la sonnerie retentit. Russell me salua.  
Je me retrouvai donc seul dans une salle de cours avec un pion.  
Un quart d'heure passa avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle appelé par le certain Havoc et deux autres. J'attendis encore un peu, suçant mon crayon puis vit entrer Envy. Je retirai ce stylo de ma bouche, serrai les cuisses et détournai fâcheusement la tête. Les pions nous dirent qu'un prof allait bientôt venir pour s'occuper de nous puis nous laissèrent seuls. Le grand brun s'assit à mes côtés un abominable sourire sur les lèvres.  
Sans le voir, je sentais qu'il me fixait. Sa main se décala vers ma cuisse.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes d'accomplir, là? grondai-je.  
-Ca me dirait bien de me taper une petite vierge.  
-Je ne suis pas petit! Et retire tout de suite cette main!  
Mais au lieu d'ôter sa main, Envy la décala près de mon entre-jambes. Je me levai subitement laissant tomber ma chaise. Envy me dévisageait, le poing posé sur la joue. Soudainement, il se leva me plaquant violemment, face contre un bureau.  
-Envy! Tu me fais mal! me plaignis-je.  
-Tant pis, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, j'ai trop envie de t'offrir ton tout premier plaisir...  
Le grand brun glissa langoureusement ses doigts sur ma braguette. Il la dégrafa lentement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Lâche-moi!  
-Tu me fais trop envie nabot...  
-Je ne suis pas un nabot! m'énervai-je.  
-Je demande à voir..., fis Envy au moment où il prit mon membre à pleine main.  
Je tentai sans succès de me dégager. Mustang entra dans la salle à ce moment. M'entendant appeler à l'aide, il dégagea brusquement le grand brun collé à moi. Après l'avoir envoyé au tapis, le prof revint vers moi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il-t-a fait Edward? s'inquiéta-t-il, il-t-a fait mal?  
-Non, c'est bon, fis-je honteux.  
Je rhabillai en vitesse puis tentai de sourire. Mais celui-ci fut si maladroit que le professeur retourna vers Envy qui s'était relevé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! s'énerva Mustang.  
-Rien, vous êtes arrivé au meilleur moment, se moqua le brun, j'allais lui offrir un plaisir qu'il n'a jamais eu.  
-Tu vas être viré pour ça!  
-Et vous croyez que cette menace va me fais abandonner? C'est mal me connaître, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.  
-J'aurais préféré le contraire.  
-Vous étiez pourtant heureux quand je me donnais à vous. Je suis sûr que vous recommenceriez sans peine si vous n'étiez pas prof dans mon lycée, fit-il en souriant à pleines dents.  
Mustang connaissait donc Envy par le biais d'une liaison? Une liaison amoureuse?  
Ça m'étonnait. J'en étais bouche bée. Je restai muet de surprise en les regardant se disputer. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple. Mais... cette perspective me rendait étrangement malheureux. J'avais envie d'éclater en sanglots. Je crispai mes doigts et serrai les dents de peur de pleurer. Je ne pleurerai pas. Je me retiendrai même si elles m'étouffaient. Et puis, je n'avais aucune raison de m'effondrer. Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?


	6. Chapter 6

**Premier commentaire que je laisse depuis que j'ai publié cette histoire ! En fait je crois que je n'avais pas compris comment on faisait :P…**

**Je suis dramatiquement idiote ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6  
Je m'enfonçai aisément dans l'eau du bain. C'était agréablement brulant. Mes cheveux blonds restèrent ? La surface de l'eau, refusant de plonger. Je me sentais rougir. Mes lèvres étaient immergées tout comme mon corps tout entier.  
J'avais laissé Envy et Mustang s'engueuler seuls en m'enfuyant promptement. Je m'étais très vite repris en mains pour pouvoir contrôler mes émotions.  
J'avais tout raconté à Al. La confrontation avec Envy, la douleur, l'engueulade de Mustang avec lui... Il m'avait plains puis proposé de faire, exceptionnellement, le mur ce soir. Nous allions retrouver Russell et passer la nuit en ville -dans le bar.  
-Edward! Dépêche-toi de sortir! Wrath aussi doit se laver! gronda Izumi.  
Je m'empressai de sortir et de m'envelopper dans ma serviette. Je sortis, emmitouflé dans le coton chaud pour venir m'enrouler sur mon lit. Je me relevai bientôt pour m'habiller et mettre un survêtement au dessus de mon jean et du sweat d'Al. Je n'avais pas envie de me mettre sur mon 31. Cette fois, Alphonse ne me dira rien sur mes mauvais goûts alors autant en profiter. Je rejoignis Al, Wrath, Izumi et son mari ?table.  
-J'ai pas pu aller me doucher pas ta faute, me reprocha Wrath en soulevant nerveusement une feuille de salade du bout de sa fourchette.  
-Moi aussi j'ai besoins de me laver, protestai-je, t'es pire qu'une fille toi. Tu mets 3h ?te laver les cheveux.  
-J'ai les cheveux plus longs que toi en même temps. Et puis, rien qu'en te regardant, je sais que je fais bien de mettre longtemps ?les savonner.  
-Ils sont très bien mes cheveux! m'enrageai-je.  
-Oui, ils sont à l'image de ta mocheté  
-Calmez-vous! ordonna Izumi en tapant du point sur la table, Ed, tu t'assois à côté d'Al et Wrath, tu le laisses tranquille! Bon appétit!  
Tout le monde s'exécuta. Personne ne désobéissait à Izumi. Jamais.  
Lorsque nous eûmes débarrassé puis rangé la cuisine, Alphonse et moi allâmes dans notre chambre. Al prit son argent puis ôta son pyjama pour découvrir ses vêtements. Je fis de même.  
-Purée Ed, se lamenta Al, tu as mis ce sac poubelle sur toi?  
-C'est pas un sac poubelle-euh! C'est super confortable-euh!  
Al souffla.  
-T'as de la chance que cette sortie soit pour te remonter le moral sinon, je te l'aurais arraché.  
Je souris.  
-T'aurais comme même pût remettre ton pantalon en cuir au lieu de ce jean troué, me reprocha-t-il.  
-On y va ou tu me fais la leçon jusqu'à pas d'heure? demandai-je agacé.  
Al soupira puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Je la passai en premier, tombant lourdement dans les buissons. Alphonse suivit, me donnant au passage, un coup de pied dans le crâne.  
-Tu m'as fait mal imbécile, marmonnai-je.  
-Tout de suite les insultes... bon excuse. Mais grouille, Russell va se demander ce qu'on fait.  
-On m'achève, répondis-je.  
-Excuse-moi j'ai dit!  
Je me redressai. Nous courûmes pendan minutes avant d'arriver au centre-ville. Russell nous attendait devant le cinéma.  
-Izumi vous a forcé à faire vos devoirs jusqu'à l'année prochaine ou quoi? questionna notre ami.  
-Pire! se moqua Al, Ed s'est fait mal.  
-TU m'as fait mal! Nuance!  
Russell posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
-On va pas s'éterniser là dessus, non? Allez! Tous au bar!  
Il nous prit pas le bras et nous nous engageâmes dans une ruelle remplis de pub. Nous nous asseyâmes dans l'un d'eux. Russell se commanda un bière, Al pareil et moi, les garçons me commandèrent un wiski bien fort.  
-Doucement les gars! prévins-je, je ne suis pas dépressif, je ne veux pas finir bourré.  
-Oui, c'est vrai mais lâche-toi pour une fois! T'es trop coincé! m'hurla Russell.  
Les verres arrivèrent. Je me préparai à entamer le mien lorsque je reconnus Mustang et l'autre professeur -Hugues je crois- assis à côté de nous.  
-Bonsoir Edward, sourit mon prof, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroits?  
-Oooooh! minauda Hugues, j'avais pas vu! Mais c'est le petit de 2nde!  
-2nde, d'accord, petit, PAS D'ACCORD! criai-je enragé?  
-Royounet! Y m'embête! se lamenta comiquement le prof.  
Je me tournai face ?mon verre.  
Un dilemme crucial s'offrit alors à moi, m'éclater et boire ou me retenir et paraître bon enfant. Sinon ce serait la honte! Je tiens très TRES mal l'alcool!?

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews !**


End file.
